1. Technical Field
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-63108, filed Mar. 28, 2016 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a display system, a display device, an information processing device, and an information processing method.
2. Related Art
For example, there is a display device disclosed in JP-A-2013-171553 as a technology for performing handwriting input with two display devices including a touch panel. In a case where a stylus pen is separated from the vicinity of a bezel of one display device, and thus, a pen-up event occurs, and then, a stylus pen is close to the vicinity of a bezel of the other display device, and thus, a pen-down event occurs, the display device performs correction processing with respect to a line which is displayed on the other display device when an elapsed time from the pen-up to the pen-down is within a predetermined time.
In the technology of JP-A-2013-171553, in a case where the stylus pen is moved from one display device to the other display device, the stylus pen is not detected in one display device side, and thus, the pen-up event is detected, and the stylus pen is detected in the other display device side, and thus, the pen-down event is detected. A user moves the stylus pen from one display device to the other display device, but the device recognizes that the stylus pen is separated, and thus, a case can occur in which it is not possible to perform an intended operation of the user.